Résurection
by Miinie
Summary: L'histoire se passe après qu'Edward ai quitté Bella. Vistoria la trouve et... suspence ! mdr
1. Prologue

**1. ****Prologue**

Cinq ans.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Il m'avait quittée, abandonnée dans cette forêt.

Cinq ans que j'étais à moitié morte, à moitié vide.

Cinq ans que je sentais un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Trou qui avait été un peu comblé lorsque j'avais rencontré Matt après avoir déménagé à Los Angeles.

Matt. Mon mari depuis deux ans. Le père de l'enfant que nous allions avoir dans peu de temps.


	2. Transformation

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appertient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

**1. ****Transformation**

Matt et moi étions tranquillement installés dans le canapé, lui assis, moi alongée la tête sur ses genoux.

Je m'endormais lorsque l'on sonna.

_ J'y vais, dis-je à Matt.

Je me leva, alla ouvrir la porte et vis quelque chose qui me déplut fortement. Quelque chose qui me terrifia, me traumatisa, me terrotisa. Quelque chose qui faillit me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Je voulu refermer la porte mais il était trop tard. ELLE était déjà à l'intérieur.

J'avais l'impression de vivre l'un de mes nombreux cauchemars.

Comment m'avait-elle retrouvée ?

_ Enfin !!! Cinq ans, cinq ans que je te cherche et je t'ai enfin trouvée !!

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Ton âme soeur a tué la mienne !!

_ Tout va bien ?? intervins Matt du salon.

Je voulu le rassurer mais Victoria qui avait endendu me dit:

_ Tiens tiens ... Tu es enceinte et un homme est dans ton salon... Ton Edward t'aurait-il quittée ?

_ Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Mais Victoria étais déjà à ses côtés.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

_ Qui êtes vous ?

Sans répondre elle lui posa une autre question.

_ Avez-vous une dernière volontée ???

_ Non !!!!!Ne fais pas ça il n'y est pour rien !! Il ne sait rien !! Je t'aime Matt !!!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

_ P-p-pourquoi as-tu-tu-tu fais ça ???

Il ne-ne-ne savait rien !!dis-je en sanglotant.

_ Il aurait sut ! Et il m'énervais !

Je la fusillais du regard

_ Ca n'est pas une raison !!!!explosais-je.

_ Pour moi si !

_ Tu est la vampire la plus odieuse au monde !

Elle eût un sourire diabolique.

Elle venait de m'achever. La tristesse qui m'acablait me fit tomber à terre.

Une vive douleur me transpersa le ventre. Je voulais mourir mais aussi protéger mon enfant.

_ Je vois que ton vampire chéri t'as quitté ! J'étais venue pour te tuer mais j'hésite ... Te transformer serais sûrement mieux... Tu aurais l'éternitée pour souffrir de son abandon, de la mort de ton mari.

_ ...

Je pleurais tant que je ne pouvais rien dire. Mais une pensée surgit tout à coup dans mon esprit.

_ Mon bébé !! Que deviendra mon bébé ??réussi-je à dire dans un élan de panique.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, me répondit-elle avec un sourire méchant.

_ Ne fait pas ça !!NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!

C'était trop tard je tombais au sol avec une horrible sensation de brûlure dans tout mon corp.

Note: désolée pour ce chapitre (trop) court je ferais mieux la prochaine foi promis !!

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!


	3. Découverte

**2. ****Découverte**

Je sentais le feu en moi s'atténuer puis disparaître totalement. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur que cela ne reprenne.

_ Je crois que ça y ai ! Viens vite !!entendis-je au loin.

J'avais dûs rêver : à Los Angeles je ne connaisais que Matt et Amy, ma meilleure amie qui était partie en lune de miel en France avec son jeune mari. Ils ne devaient revenir que dans trois semaines.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

Non je n'avais pas rêvé : il y avait bien quelqu'un avec moi ...

_ Prends ton temps nous allons t'aider.

Je voulais voir qui était là mais je n'osais toujours pas bouger. Et au moment où je pensais cela il se produisit quelque chose de très étrange. Je vis (sans ouvrir les yeux) le visage de deux femmes. L'une était brune avec un dégradé et l'autre blonde avec une frange. Elles avaient toutes les deux un visage d'ange et des yeux dorés.

_ Vous allez bien ne t'inquiète pas ...

Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait dis vous lorsque LA soirée me reviens en mémoire. J'étais un vampire. C'était cela le feu en moi. Les femmes qui étaient avec moi étaient elles aussi des vampires. Et celle qui avait parlé avait dis vous car j'étais enceinte lors de cette transformation. Une énorme volonté s'empara de moi et je réussi à murmurer:

_ Mon bébé ...

_ Tout va bien, ton bébé va très bien ...

Je fus rassurée tout de suite sans savoir pourquoi j'avais autant confiance en ces femmes.

Je me détendis et pris conscience que je pouvais bouger sans risque. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris les deux femmes que je venais de voir dans mon esprit. J'étais dans mon lit, dans ma chambre.

Je me redressais.

_ Bonjour. Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là ?

_ Je suis Lucie, me répondis la brune, et voici Maddy.

J'ai un pouvoir assez particulier : si quelqu'un souffre je ressens sa douleur. C'est comme ça que, en passant près de chez toi, j'ai sus que tu étais en train de te transformer. J'étais dans ta rue lorsque cela c'est produit et j'ai vue une rouquine sortir d'une maison dont une énorme souffrance sortait( la tienne). Maddy sait lire dans les pensées et c'est comme ça que nous fûmes sûres qu'elle t'avait transformée. Nous l'avons prise par surprise et l'avons tuée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Merci beaucoup ! Pourquoi avez vous fait cela pour moi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

_ Non mais j'ai entendu ce qu'elle pensais :"Quelle bonne vengeance !!!Et en plus elle étais enceinte !! Mais sa saleté de végétarien de copain n'avais qu'a ne pas tuer MON James !!! C'est bien fait pour elle s'il l'a quittée ! Et maintenant elle aura l'éternitée pour se rendre compte qu'elle a tout perdu, qu'elle n'a plus rien !!! ", intervins Maddie.

Ces horribles pensées plus la souffrance que ressentait Lucie nous ont faits comprendre qu'il fallait agir !

_ Merci !Vous connaisez mon histoire mais savez vous ce que deviendra mon enfant ?

_ Non, nous sommes désolées mais nous ne connaissons personne dans ton cas...

_ D'accord...

_ C'est...étrange....je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensées...

_ C'était déjà ainsi lorsque j'étais humaine.

_ Tu connaissais beaucoup de vampires étant humaine ?

_ Tout un clan oui mais je...je ne souhaite pas en parler ...

Je ne parvenais pas à L'oublier et en parler ne me paraissait pas être la bonne solution. J'aurrais voulu à cet instant lire dans les pensée de au moment où je pensais cela j'endendis une voix dans ma tête: "la pauvre ...d'après ce que la rouquine pensait elle a été abandonée..Ca a dût être horrible pour elle...."

_ Oui effectivement.

Je me rendis compte trop tard que j'avais dis ce que je pensais.

_ Oups désolée...

_ Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ?me demanda Maddy.

_ Une petite voix dans ma tête a dis que ça avait dût être horrible lorsque j'ai été abandonnée...

_ C'est...c'est ce que je viens de penser...dit Maddy les yeux tout ronds de surprise.

J'était moi aussi très surprise mais pour une autre raison suplémentaire : je me confiai à ces femmes dont je ne savait rien alors que je ne disais jamais tout aux personnes que j'aimais.

_ Avant d'entendre ces voix j'ai souhaité entendre tes pensées...

Et tout à l'heure avant que je ne me réveille totalement j'ai souhaité voir vos visage et c'est ce qui c'est passé....

_ Je....je crois que tu ...que tu as tout...tout les pouvoirs...

_ Tu...tu en es sûre ?

_ Il faut faire des tests...Hum....essaye de me statufier, me proposa Lucie.

_ Je n'en n'ai pas envie !!!

_ Essaye !! Si tu veux, vérifie que tout va bien ce passer en regardant dans l'avenir.

_ Ho oui !!!

Je pensais "que va-t-il se passer si je fait cela?" et je vis Lucie figée. Maddy me demandais de la libérer et c'est ce que je fis.

_ Je...j'ai vu l'avenir : ça a marché !!! Je vais te figer!

_ OK. Vas-y !

Je pensais "Lucie, figes toi !". Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ Tu peux la libérer !

Je pensais " Lucie, défiges toi !" et comme dans ma vision c'est ce qu'il ce passa.

_ Houahou !! J'ai vraiment tous les pouvoirs ! C'est génial !

Puis je pensais que je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais depuis ma transformation. Et là je me vis dans ma tête. J'étais magnifique mais j'avais les yeux rouge.

Je laissais échaper un sifflement admiratif.

_ Quand mes yeux deviendront dorés ?

_ Au bout d'un certains temps !

Je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir et me vis en train de chasser et de rentrer dans une charmante maison et je devinais que c'étais celle de Lucie et Maddy.

_ Heu...Bella?

_ Oui?

_ Nous nous demandions...ça te dirais de venir habiter avec nous ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Plus rien ne m'attache à ici !

_ C'est super !

_ Je pense, je pense que je vais faire croire que je suis morte. Matt l'est et je n'ai plus le même visage qu'avant !Je vais faire mon sac et nous pourions y aller !

_ D'accord ! Il faudra que tu ailles chasser après.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Fais attention à ta force !

Je pris des vêtements et quelques objets auquels je tenais.

_ Allons-y !

NOTE: N'esitez pas à mettre des review et à me donner de vos idées !!!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	4. Surprise

**3.****Surprise**

Maddy et Lucie m'avaient expliqué qu'elles habitaient à l'écart de la ville dans un petite forêt.

Pendant que nous nous y rendions nous avions décidé de faire croire que Matt et moi étions mort dans un accident de voiture. Les filles voulaient aussi que je change de look. Aparemment Lucie était comme A... NON !! Ne pas y penser ! Surtout ne pas y penser... Je dois oublier...Elle était donc une vraie passionnée de mode.

Une fois sorties de la ville nous nous sommes mises à courir à vitesse vampirique. C'étais pour moi une première fois. J'avais l'impression de voler. Je me sentais légère comme le vent. Nous sommes arrivées en très peu de temps. Je découvris une grande maison avec de nombreuses baies vitré montâmes et Maddy me montra ma chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin argenté avec des draps de soie noirs et un grand miroir argenté posé sur les murs noirs. Je vis une porte et l'ouvris, elle donnais sur une salle de bains. Ma salle de bains perso ! Elle était dans les même tons que la chambre et la baignoire faisait jacuzzi. C'était un vrai paradis ! Je resortis et vis encore une autre porte. Celle-ci était celle de mon dressing qui était -soit dit en passant- vide mais gigantesque.

Je descendis et remercais mes "sauveuses" pour cet acceuil et cette déco géniale.

Malheureusement le salon me faisait penser à celui de ... la personne à qui je ne dois pas penser.. Je fus intérompus dans mes pensées par Maddy.

- Tu sais nous avons juste refais la déco dans la plupart des pièces mais la maison était déjà là !

- Oui, renchérit Lucie, nous venions de nous rencontrer et nous voulions rester ensemble. C'étais la première fois que je faisais confiance à une personne sans la connaitre.

- Hum ... vous savez, commençais-je génée, j'ai ressenti la même chose en vous voyant tout à l'heure...

- Ouais... moi aussi, acquiescèrent les filles en coeur.

- Comment vous êtes-vous connues ? demandais-je.

- Hey bien il y a deux ans nous étions toutes deux nomades végétariennes, commença Maddy. Je chassais pas très loin d'ici lorsque j'ai entendu Lucie. J'ai eus peur qu'elle attaque les humains alors je suis allée la voir dirrectement. Mais elle avait perçu mes pensées et m'a rassurée tout de suite me disant qu'elle était végétarienne. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendues. Nous étions toutes les deux seules et avons décidé de nous intaller ensembles. Nous avons presque tout de suite trouvé cette maison elle était en très bon état bien qu'un peu poussiéreuse. Elle paraissait inhabitée depuis une petite année.

- Ho ! Vous avez eu de la chance !

- Hey oui !

- Et ..hum...vous allez au..lycée ?? demandais-je avec mon éternelle gène

- Ho non nous sommes trop vieilles ! Nous hésitons encore à travailler...

- Il est encore un peu dur pour nous de nous mêler à la popullation...

- Ho bien sûr ! Je comprends !

- Bien alors tu n'as pas de vêtements ! Il va falloir t'en acheter !

- Heuu Lucie...Jene suis pas sûre que..

- Allez !! S'il te plait s'il te plait !!

- Je n'ai pas encore chassé et je iens d'être transformée je ne me contrôlerais jamais !

- Tu t'es très bien contrôlée tout à l'heure quand on est venues ici !

- Non je ne veux pas !

- ...

- Tu peux me faire tes yeux de chien battut autant que tu veux ! Je ne craquerais pas !

Je fus moi-même étonnée de mon aplomb. Je ne résistais jamais à Al... Raaaa ARRETES D'Y PENSER !!!!

- Non Lucie, renchérit Maddy, c'est une mauvaise idée elle n'a pas encore chassé ! Laisse là s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie !

- Merci Maddy... Je vais monter dans ma chambre, finir de m'installer.

- OK ! A toute à l'heure !

Pendant que je montais dans ma chambre je les entendis parler.

- C'est vrai qu'elle s'est très bien contrôlé tout à l'heure.. En fait, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais...je n'avais même pas pensé qu'en venant ici elle aurrait put avoir du mal à se contrôler...

- Han ! Moi non plus... On est vraiment irresponsable.. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir un self contrôle terrible !

- Ca doit être un de ses pouvoirs...

- Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quoi dans son passé ?

Je continuais de monter les escaliers sans vouloir en entendre m'installais sur mon lit pour réfléchir à mon futur. Je me dis que Matt trouvais toujours les réponses. Matt... je pris seuleument concience qu'il me manquais...Moins que LUI mais il me manquais tout de même... J'allais chercher mon sac et accrochais la photo de Matt que j'avais emmené. Je posais le reste des objets que j'avais aportés de-ci de-là quand je tombais des photos d'EUX. J'avais les avaient trouvées sous une latte du plancher dans mon placard là-bas. Je voulais LES oublier mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais me passer d'EUX malgrés le mal qu'ILS m'avaient fait. C'était une drogue pour moi. Je m'éfforçais de les oublier mais environ une fois par mois je regardais ces photos..C'étais moins courrant depuis que j'avais rencontré Matt et encore moins depuis que j'étais enceinte...

J'enfouis le tout au fond du tiroir de ma table de nuit argentée et m'allongeais sur mon lit en regardant la photo de Matt quand un petit cris m'échappa.

NOTE : Alors alors ??? Héhéhéhé !

Je veux des reviews !!!!!! mdr

Alors elles vont travailler ou pas ??

Que va-t-il sa passer ensuite ?

Des idées ??? J'ai les miennes mais les votres seront toujours les bienvenues !

Svpp Faites de la pub sinon je ne continuerais pas.. Je suis désolée mais c'est pas très simple à écrire et les cours vont reprendre, je n'ai pas de Beta et sans encouragement ... :/

Encore désolée... A bientôt !!!!


	5. Première chasse

Alors tout d'abbord merci de me lire. Ensuite je ne suis pas contente parcequ'il y a des vilaines personnes qui lisent sans laisser de review ... Et les review c'est ma récompense, ma paye, mon petit bonheur... Donc j'y tiens énormément à ces petits messages... Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**4.****Première chasse**

J'entendis les filles courir pour venir me voir.

- Bella !! Que ce passe-t-il ??

- Je..je..je crois que mon bébé vient de me donner un coup !

- Ho mon Dieu ! Tu nous a fait peur !

- Il..je...c'était la première fois...C'était très...fort !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella... Cela veut dire qu'il va bien !

- Il va bien...

Je me sentis bête tout à coup. Je me rendis compte à quel point ma réaction avait été exagérée. Mais nous ne savions pas comment il allait exactement. J'étais certaine qu'elles m'avaient dit qu'il allait bien simplement pour me rassurer. Mais il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il cogné si fort ? Les bébés ne font pas cela ! Encore moins une première fois. De plus je suis une vampire, je ne suis pas cencée souffrir... Je n'ais pas eu très mal mais une humaine aurrais beaucoup souffert je pense...

- Nous n'avons jamais vus de personne dans ton cas... Nous allons assayer de faire des recherches mais ... nous ne te promettons rien ...

- Je... Merci.. Je ne sias pas comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse ... Vous si bonnes avec moi... Je n'ai pas mérité cela ...

- Je pense que tu l'as amplement mérité. Tu as, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vécu des choses terribles et je peux encore percevoir ta douleur.

- Bien ! Alors si tu apprenais à chasser maintenant ? enchaîna Lucie comprenant que mon passé étais encore un sujet trop sensible.

- He bien.. je ... je ne sais pas trop, répondis-en regardant mon ventre. Ce n'est.. peut-être pas une bonne idée..

- Essais d'avoir une vision !

Je me concentrais mais rien ne ce passa. Je fis une moue désolée à l'intention des filles. Elles me conseillèrent de me concentrer encore plus. Je vis brièvement un cerf et moi lui sautant dessus. Cela me mis l'eau à la bouche mais ensuite plus rien. Je me reconcentrais et nous vîmes rentrer à la maison en bavardant gaiment.

- Je...je pense que c'est bon...

- OK alors zou !

J'affichais un petit sourire. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendus cela. Nous sortîmes et nous éloignâmes de la maison. Je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de réfléchir et c'étais peut-être une bonne chose. Me morfondre sur la mort de mon maris et l'abandon de mon âme soeur ne m'aurais servit à rien du tout. Nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Alors, commença Maddy, il va falloir que tu te concentres. Ecoute bien les bruits autour de toi. Tu vas entendre.. 3 boum boum. Ce sont des coeurs d'animaux.

Je me concentrais et entendis ces boum-boum.

- Oui ! J'entends !

Au moment où je prononsais ces paroles je sentis un fumet délicas. Je me surpris moi même en me mettant dans une position féline, lèvres retroussées. Je crus même m'entendre grogner. Ma gorge me brûlais et je sentis un liquide se déverser dans ma bouche.

- Bien ! C'est ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste du venin. Maintenant fais comme tu le sens.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je me mis à courir si vite que je ne voyais plus les arbres autour de moi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf mes dents étaient déjà plantées dans la jugulaire d'un... d'un cerf. Dès que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait je le regretais. Je voulus avoir les filles auprès de moi. Et au moment où je pensais celà elles apparurent à côté de moi avec les yeux équarquillés.

- Ho mon Dieu les filles vous m'avez fait peur ! dis-je en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

- Nous t'avons fait peur ?? On vient d'être téléportées, c'est plutôt à nous d'avoir peur !

- Ho... Je pris soudains concience que c'était certainement moi qui avais provoqué cela. Je leur expliquais ce qu'il c'étais passé.

- Pfff ,répliqua Lucie en riant, les remorts des débutants ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu dois prendre concience que tu est obligé de faire ça. De plus c'est bien mieux de ... heu ... 'fin des animaux que des humains ! Il y a une abondance de cerfs ici. Ce n'est pas grave...

- Oui.. oui je sais mais...

Je fus coupée par une horrible odeur.

- Ho ! Heuurk !!! Mais quelle est cette odeur ?

- C'est un humain ! Rentrons vite !

- Un humain ? C'est impossible ! Cette odeur est celle de... fer, humus et ... et je ne sais quoi d'autre ! C'est horrible !

- Non c'est bien celle d'un humain...

- Tu es sûre ? Quoi que en y repensant il y avait cette odeur quand on est parties de chez moi...

- Hé bien ! Encore une chose étrange à noter sur toi !

- Heey !

- Ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est juste qu'il va faloir faire des recherches sur ton cas !

J'acquiésçais et nous chassâmes encore un peu. Nous finîmes par être repus. Sur le chemin du retour nous bavardions gaiement sur la couleur de mes yeux qui avait changée et les bébés lorsque les filles s'arrêtèrent.

- Ho pendant qu'on est ici .. , commença Maddy.

- On voudrais te montrer un endroit sympa.

- Ho d'accord !

Elles me firent donc fermer les yeux et me guidèrent dans la forêt. Au bout d'un long moment je perçus le bruit de l'eau. Je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vis m'émerveilla. Cétait une sorte de grande clairière avec une cascade et une rivière. Il y avait aussi une sorte de petit lac sous la cascade. On entendait les oiseaux chanter. Il y avait une abondance de fleurs et l'herbe était d'un magnifique vert. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Les filles commençaient à se déshabiller alors j'en fis de même. Elles me prirent les mains et m'entrainèrent dans l'eau. Nous plongeâmes en sous vêtements. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas sensibles au froid car l'eau devait être glacée. Nous nous éclaboussâmes comme des gamines pendant des heures. A un moment je m'adossa sur le rebort et l'eau vien clapoter sur mon ventre et je sentis un petit coup.

- Ho ! Le bébé vient de bouger ! Je crois qu'il aime bien l'eau !

- Super !!

Les filles m'envoyèrent de l'eau sur le ventre et je le sentis encore bouger en énorme sourire s'affichat sur mon visage.

- Je t'aime mon bébé, murmurais-je.

Après encore plusieurs heures nous sortîmes de l'eau pour nous sécher, nous rhabiller et repartir. On parlait encore bébé.

- Bella, tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Non je veux avoir la surprise...

- Bon ça va pas être pratique pour les vêtements mais on va s'arranger...

- Ho mais tu sais ça peut attendre...

- Ho noon ! Ce genre de choses n'attendent pas ! Il faut s'y prendre à l'avance pour avoir des choses différentes et originales !

- ...

- Bien ! En rentrant on entame ta transformation ! On te teint les cheveux et ensuite on ira faire les magasins !

- ... Pfff... je la fusillais du regard. Elle leva les mains d'un air de dire "Hey ! Tu peux rien y faire de toute façon !"

- C'est pas juste, je n'... je m'arrêtais net, je venais de sentir une odeur qui m'étais familière.

- Bella ? Bella ça va ? Ho, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?

NOTE: alors alors ? mdr Reviews ! :p Vous vous y attendiez ? EXPDR !!! Benjamin Castaldi déguisé en Angie ! Oups désolée ... :/ Les vilaines personnes reviews aussi ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant ... huuum looongtemps ! Na ! mdrr Il faut que je vous trouve un nom ... *Réfléchissement* Bon je sais pas ...les vilains c'est bien mais je ne veux pas copier... Donc je vous dis ça la prochaine fois... Et n'oubliez pas le rectangle vert !!!


	6. Réflexions

Rooo j'ai de plus en plus de reviews ... Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de continuer cette fic... Contentes ?? mdr Mais moi je ne suis pas contente des vilaines personnes qui s'appeleront maintenant les ... méchants ... J'avoue c'est pas terrible mais si vous avez une meilleure idée à vous l'honneur ! mdr Donc merci à toutes celles qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte et celles qui me laissent des reviews ... Et merci aussi aux méchants quand même... -_-' mdr

***************************************************************************************

**5. ****Réflexions **

_- Bella ? Bella ça va ? Ho, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?_

- Je ... c'est... je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que je reconnais... Enfin... c'est... familier ...

- Ce sont des vampires, affirma Maddy. Méfiez vous mais essayez d'avoir l'air naturelles...

- Pfff, facile à dire ...

Nous continuions donc à avancer. J'avais un peu peur. J'avais une sorte de présentiment. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important. Et j'avais raison... Nous arrivions près de la maison lorsque des bruits de combat nous parveinrent. Pas un combat à mort, plutôt un jeu. J'entendis des voix plutôt familières, des voix qu je n'avait pas entendues depuis des années, des voix que je voulais entendre depuis des années... Je me mis à courir vers ces voix suivie par une Maddy et une Lucie étonnées. Puis je les vis. Ils étaient tous en train de jouer devant la maison. Sauf un. Il était à l'écart le visage triste.

- Deux grandes douleurs, murmura Maddy.

Je sentis un choc. Puis plus rien. Le noir. Puis peu à peu je sentis des mains sur mon visage, des voix qui criaient mon nom. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que j'allais bien même si je me disais que je rêvais, que tout cela n'avais jamais été vrai. Que j'allais me réveiller sur les genoux de Matt dans notre apartement. Mais à la place j'entendis Lucie dire :

- Elle va bien. Je viens d'entendre ces pensées.

Je perçus une pointe d'étonnement dans sa voix puis je me rappela qu'elle ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées. J'arrivais à ouvrir mes yeux et vis des visages à la fois familiers et inconnus penchés sur moi.

- Bella... Bella ça va ?

- Lu.. Lucie ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Carlisle ??? m'écriais-je les yeux grands ouverts. Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Vous êtes partis, c'est mon imagination ! C'est impossible ! Pas possible !

- Bella ! Bella calme toi !

Comment voulai-t-il que je me calme ? Je venais de retrouver ma famille... qui m'avais abandonée...

- C'est bien nous... C'est notre maison ici, me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je regardais autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'étais dans ma chambre.

- Est-ce que.. je peux être seule ? Ouille !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le bébé a donné un coup.. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va. Ne dis rien à personne je leur dirais moi même. Maintenant laissez-moi.

- Bien... A tout à l'heure Bella !

- Ouais c'est ça...

J'étais confuse, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Beaucoup trop de choses c'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Matt étais mort. Il me manquait. Mais j'avais de lui en moi. Je me levais pour aller me faire couler un bain bien chaud. Ca m'aidais toujours à me détendre lorsque j'étais humaine. Qui sais ? Ca marchera peut-être encore ! Je mis en marche la fonction jacuzzi et mis du bain moussant à la rose. Parfait ! Je me glissais dedans et continuais à réfléchir. Matt étais mort. Les larmes coulaient toujours. J'avais été transformée. J'avais été trouvée par deux filles géniales qui m'avaient acceuillie chez elles comme si on c'était toujours connues. Elles m'avaient appris à chasser, à utiliser mes pouvoirs. M'avaient fais découvrir une magnifique clairière. J'avais appris que mon bébé allait bien et qu'il aimait l'eau. Comme en réponse à mes pensées il me donna un petit coup. Je caressais tranquillement mon ventre et repris mes pensées. J'avais aussi appris que le sang humain me dégoutais. Je LES avait retrouvés. Et je m'étais évanouie. Ce qui je pense est impossible pour un vampire. Je n'étais pas normale. Je voulais ma vie d'avant. Même si je n'étais pas super heureuse j'avais un maris qui m'aimais et que j'aimais aussi... à ma façon... Mais il étais mort par ma faute... De plus j'avais vu SON visage tout à l'heure et il n'avais pas du tout l'air heureux. Nous allions devoir partir d'ici. IL ne m'aimais plus. IL me l'avait dis. Et ici c'est leur maison d'après ce que j'ai compris ... J'aurais dût m'en douter... Le style était trop ressemblant avec la maison de Forks. Forks... nous devions nous en aller... On pourrais aller vivre las-bas... Si les filles me métamorphosaient comme prévus... Si... Non ce n'est pas possible... Mon père pourrais croire à ma mort mais pas Jacob... Il me reconnaîtrais... Non, je ne peux pas... Où pouvons-nous aller ? Loins d'ici. Il faut que je les oublis. Ils ont réaparus dans ma vie par erreur. Je dois les oublier et surtout LUI. Il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus... J'essayais de me convaincre de cela lorsque je sentis une présence.

- Alice ! Ho mon Dieu Alice ! Attends moi j'arrive tout de suite !

_"Non ! Ne vas pas la rejoindre ! Souviens toi ! Ils t'ont abandonnée ! Tu dois les oublier !" "Rooo quel rabat joie ! Ne l'écoutes pas et vas la rejoindre ! C'est ta meilleure amie ! Elle te manques terriblement et tu l'aimes ! Tu dois lui parler !"_

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées. En plus de ça je devenais folle ! Alice _était_ ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait aussi abandonnée. Ma meilleure amie maintenant c'était Amy ... Sauf que lorsqu'elle reviendra de sa lune de miel elle apprendra ma mort... Je décidais quand même de la voir. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'autres vêtements que ceux que je portais tout à l'heure. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette avec l'intention d'aller piquer une robe à Lucie ou à Maddy. Je sortis de la salle de bain et fus interceptée par une Alice surexitée.

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de sortir comme ça tout de même ?

- Bah ...

- Tiens je t'ai trouvé ça ! enchaîna-t-elle sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

Le "ça" en question était une robe bustier indigo très large. Alice me présenta aussi une ceinture noire et les bottes à talons compensés noires aussi.

- Heu Alice.. Tu sais... je suis... enceinte...

- Oui j'ai vu ça ! C'est super !

- ...

- Ecoute c'est normal que tu ai voulus refaire ta vie. Tu en avais besoin. Tu n'aurrais sûrment pas survécus sans. Allez maintenant enfile moi ça !

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire... A l'entendre elle étais juste contente pour moi et contente qu'on ce soit retrouvées. Elle pensais sûrement que j'allais retourner avec eux comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était ! Ce qui est bien sûr impossible ! IL m'a abandonnée. IL ne m'aime plus. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ça ?? J'enfilais la robe, mis la ceinture entre mes seins et mon ventre et passa mes bottes. Je devais bien reconnaitre que cette tenue m'allais à ravir. J'étais classe mais sexy. Et mon ventre n'étais pas trop visible. Bien ! Parfait pour annoncer aux Cullen que je suis enceinte. Je pense qu'une discution s'impose ... Je ressortis de la salle de bain et vis Alice sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Tu es sublime ! Allez viens !

Nous descendîmes l'escalier et je les vis tous assis dans le salon à discuter. Je respirais un bon coup pour me donner du courrage.

***************************************************************************************

Alors alors ?? Vous aimez ? Je sais tout ce passe très vite mais je ne pouvais faire la transformation de Bella sans Alice et puis on a besoins d'Edward et Bella nan ? Sauf que ... Niark niark niark . La suite au prochain épisode ! Et les méchants reviews too ! (aidez moi à trouver un nom mieux !!!)

Rectangle vert !!!!!

PS : Vous ne trouverez certainement pas la tenue de Bella je l'ai imaginé moi même ;p

PPS: J'ai coupé là pour le suspence...

PPPS: Désolée pour ces chapitres trop courts. (Un peu plus long lui nan ?)


	7. Explications

**6.**** Explications**

_Je respirais un bon coup pour me donner du courage._ J'en avais bien besoins ! Il allais falloir lui expliquer mon passé. J'allais devoir être dans la même pièce que LUI. Devoir supporter les regard de ces neuf personnes. Devoir raviver le souvenir des ses douloureux jours. Mais il le fallait. Je ne pouvais fuir. Je me raclais la gorge. Ils se retournèrent tous. Alice s'assit à côté de Jasper. Il restait une place entre Maddy et Lucie. Bien. Elles étaient ma famille dorénavant.

- Huum... Bonjour !

Leur réaction fut surprenante. Esmée, Emmett et Alice me sautèrent dessus. Ils me prirent dans leur bras en me serrant très fort.

- Ma chérie ... dit Esmée dans un soupir. Elle avait un grand sourire et l'air heureuse.

- P'tite sœur !!! Ca c'était Emmett..

- Bell's ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama Alice comme si elle n'était pas avec moi une minute plus tôt.

Carlisle s'avança et me serra lui aussi dans ces bras. Seule Rosalie restait sur le côté. Elle ne m'avais jamais aimé et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ... IL était resté assis aussi. Il avait une mine désolée et ne respirait pas. Je me demandais pourquoi et cela m'attrista. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues et vis les regards étonnés des autres.

- Quoi ?

- Heu.. Bella... les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer, m'appris Carlisle.

- Ho ! De toute façon je n'ai jamais été normale alors... dis-je avec un petit sourire. Bon... Je crois que je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée ...

- Je pense que c'est mieux. Bon alors commençons par le commencement. Le jour où tu m'as abandonnée dans cette forêt, commençais-je en voyant les regards meurtriers d'Alice et d'Esmée envers Edward, je suis en quelque sorte.. morte. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je ne mangeais plus, je passais mon temps à pleurer, je faisais sans cesse des cauchemars, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pus faire pour que tu ne m'aimes plus du jour au lendemain. Mais Jacob m'a aidée. Je le voyais souvent, nous parlions. Puis j'ai découvert qu'en faisant des choses dangereuses j'entendais ta voix. J'ai fait de la moto, j'ai sauté d'une falaise et la liste est beaucoup plus longue que cela. Je voulais mourir, mais j'ai j'avais toujours l'espoir que tu reviendrais, que tu m'aimais toujours. Et Jake étais toujours là pour me sauver. Puis au bout d'une petite année j'ai décidé de partir de Forks. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette ville et puis je voulais me trouver un travail. En faisant mes bagages j'ai trouvé les photos et tous ce que tu avais caché sous une latte. Je les ai gardé. J'ai donc atterris ici. Je ne connaîssais personne. Jake venait me voir de temps en temps. Je trouvais un job de serveuse en deux semaines. Je commençais tout de suite. J'avais un appartement à trois minutes du bar où je travaillais. Ce n'était pas un super job mais ça payais mon loyer et ma nourriture. Je suis devenue amie avec une de mes collègues, Amy, et au fil du temps nous sommes devenues très proche. Elle savait que j'avais été abandonnée par l'homme que j'aimais. Alors le jour où j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec un homme elle a été très heureuse pour moi. J'ai rencontré Matt au bar. Il venais régulièrement. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué. Il était plutôt séduisant. Un jour, alors que je lui servais sa commande, il me demanda de rester avec lui. Je refusais tout d'abord prenant comme pretexte le surplus de clients dans le bar. Mais Amy me disait qu'il fallait que je refasse ma vie, que je devais t'oublier, que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu étais un con. Comme j'essayais de m'en persuader, je l'écoutais. Le lendemain il arriva de bonne heure, quand il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de clients. Il me redemanda de rester un peu. J'ais accepté et nous avons discutés pendant un bon moment, puis j'ai repris mon service. Nous avons fait celà pendant plusieurs semaines puis nous avons échangé nos numéros. Nous avons commencé à nous voir de plus en plus souvent et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant trois ans et il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté n'espérant plus te revoir un jour. Je ne l'aimais pas, enfin ... pas comme je t'aimais toi. Mais je ne voulais plus mourir, je commençais à retrouver goût à la vie. Nous nous sommes donc mariés et je ... je suis tombée enceinte rapidement. Puis il y a environ quatre jours alors que j'allais m'endormir quelqu'un a frappé. Je suis allée voir et c'étais... c'étais Victoria. Elle a tué Matt et elle a voulu me transformer pour que j'ai l'éternité pour souffrir. Heureusement Lucie et Maddy m'ont trouvée et elles m'ont accueillie ici. Ce sont mes sauveuses. Je sais que mon bébé va bien car il me donne des coups de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas une vampire tout à fait normale. Je pleure, l'odeur des humains me dégoute et apparemment j'ai tous les pouvoirs existants. Voilà. C'est un petit résumé. Vous n'avez pas besoins de savoir toutes les bétises que j'ai faites. C'est du passé. Maintenant.. maintenant les filles je pense qu'il vaut mieux que..que l'on parte. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter mais je ne pourrais vivre avec la présence de.. d'Edward. Je...je l'aime toujours et ...

Je dus m'interrompre tellement je pleurais. Je voulais qu'il sache à quel point il m'avait fais souffrir. Alice s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- Bella...Bella..Chuut... Tout va-bien ! On est là maintenant... Et je t'interdis de repartir...

Elle me berçai comme un enfant. A travers mes larmes je vis Alice fusiller Edward du regard. Elle me lacha et s'éloigna. Je sentis une onde de calme de submerger. Je hochait légèrement la tête pour remercier Jasper. Mes larmes ralentirent, puis finirent par se sécher. Maddy et Lucie s'étaient levées. Edward se leva à son tour et s'avança vers moi.

- Bella... Le son de sa voix me fis fondre en larmes. Bella... regardes moi. Ecoutes. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Si je t'ai dis ces choses c'était pour te laisser, pour que tu ne t'accroches pas à moi. Si je t'ai abandonnée c'étais pour te protéger. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais rester auprès de toi. Mais pour ta sécurité je devais partir. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais... Je me disais que tu ne m'aimais pas tant que ça, que j'étais juste ton premier amour. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu essaierais de te tuer ...J'ai forcé ma famille à quitter Forks, je n'aurais jamais dus. Ils étaient extrèmement tristes. J'étais moi aussi mort si je puis dire. Je ne m'amusait plus je ne chassais plus, je ne parlais plus, je passais mes journées et mes nuits dans ma chambre. Je ne sortais jamais. Après que nous soyons partis nous sommes venus habiter ici. J'ai voyagé tout seul. Je ne supportais pas qu'ils pensent sans arrêt à toi. Je t'aimais et t'aime toujours. Puis nous avons déménagé chez les Denali en Alaska. Et nous voilà de retour. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime si fort. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer le mal que je t'ai fais. Je voudrais juste que tu me crois quand je te dis que j'ai souffert aussi et que je t'aime.

- Hoooo c'est trop mignon ...s'exclama Lucie. Je la fusillais du regard.

- Ecoute je..je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Tu m'as trop fais souffrir. Et mon maris vient seulement de mourir !

- Mais.. tu as toi même dis que tu ne l'aimais pas !

- Il m'a redonné goût à la vie !

- Je veux élever ton enfant avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu soit seule !

- Ecoute Edward... Je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça... Tu ne peux pas débarquer et tout effacer... C'est impossible. Moi aussi je t'aime mais... mais c'est impossible...

Je l'embrassais doucement.

- Désolée...Ouch !

- Bella ça va ?

- Oui c'est juste le bébé, il tape fort ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ?

- Le... le bébé... il vient de ... penser...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- "Ne fais pas souffrir Maman... Il lui est arrivé trop de choses"

- C'est bizarre, dit Lucie, je ne l'ai pas entendu ...

- Bella viens. Je vais t'examiner.

Je suivis Carlisle sans protester et il ouvrit une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Elle était cachée dans le mur.

- Viens. Allonges toi là. Voilà. Alors on va déjà voir comment va le bébé.

Il me fit une écographie mais on ne voyais pas très bien.

- Hum Carlisle...

- Oui Bella ?

- Je trouve que mon ventre a beaucoup grossis depuis que j'ai été transformée... C'est bizarre non ?

- Ecoute Bella... Es-tu sûre de vouloir partir ? Edward a besoins de toi, et tu as besoins de lui... Pour le bébé ...

- Carlisle, le coupais-je, je peux très bien élever mon bébé toute seule. En plus Maddy et Lucie m'aideront.

- Oui mais avant qu'il ne soit là, tu vas avoir besoins d'un médecin et tu ne peux aller voir un humain ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer avec cet enfant... Il faut que nous fassions des recherches...

Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais réfléchir. Il avait raison en tout point mais je ne pouvais me permettre de pardonner à Edward comme ça. Il devait savoir a quel point il m'avait fais souffrir, que je l'aimais mais que s'il m'avait fait cela une fois pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ?

- Bella ! Youhou !

- Heu.. Excuse moi j'étais dans ... dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Bon alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a de particulier à savoir sur toi.

- J'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure. Je peux pleurer, l'odeur des humains me dégoute. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais l'eau chaude me détend.

- Heu pour le dernier point je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais essayé... Bien ! Alors tu peux y aller. Mais Bella... Réfléchis. Restes au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé... Un enfant très intelligent...

Et il pendant qu'il notait des choses sur des feuilles, je sortis de la pièce. Comme je le disais il fallait qu'Edward sache que j'avais souffert plus que ce qu'un humain peut endurer. Je voulais qu'il souffre. Je décidais d'aller voir Alice. Je devais lui parler et lui demander conseil.

***************************************************************************************************

Tadaaaaaaaa ! Alors alors ? Vous aimez ?? Il veut se faire pardonner mais le fera-t-elle ? Va-t-elle le faire souffrir ?? La suite samedi si vous êtes sages ou sinon lundi ! Reviews (que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise) avec le petit rectangle vert ! ;p (J'ai toujours pas de nom pour les méchants !!) Ho ! Et il me faut un nom pour le bébé (fille et garçon ! Bah ouai jvais pas vous dire son sexe sinon ça le fait pas mdrr)


	8. Discutions et shopping

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Hey non !

*******

Merci de me lire les gens ! Love you ! ( merci aussi aux idée de ma Lisou d'amour -qui ne laisse pas de review -_-') Mais il me faut minimum 5 reviews sinon vous aurez pas le prochain chapitre avant je sais pas quand mdrrr

**7. ****Discutions et shopping**

Je montais les escaliers et suivis l'odeur d'Alice. Elle me mena à une porte. Je frappais. Elle me répondit d'une voix surprise.

- Entre ! Ho Bella ! Ca va ?

- Heu oui . Mais pourquoi es-tu surprise de me voir ? Tu ne m'as pas vue ? En vision je veux dire..

- Heuu non... En fait, je n'ai pas de vision de toi j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella... je ne sais pas... Il faudra en parler à Carlisle. Que voulais-tu ?

- Te parler. On peut aller dans ma chambre ?

- Oui si tu veux.. Mais techniquement c'est ma chambre Bella, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Heuu

- Elle était ici quand nous y habitions.

- Ho ! Excuse moi ! Tu veux.. la récupérer ?

- Ho noon ! J'ai une excuse pour t'acheter des vêtements ! Remplir le dressing.

Et elle éclata de rire. Je la regardais d'un air mauvais et elle repris son sérieux;

- Bon.. Alors voilà... Déjà je voulais te dire que je te pardonnais. J'ai compris que tu n'y étais pour rien d...

- Ho merci Bella ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente ! Tu sais j'ai vraiment essayé de l'en dissuader ! Mais rien à faire ! C'était la première fois qu'il me résistais ! Et puis ici c'était l'enfer ! Jazz culpabilisais pour ... tu sais quoi. Et puis Edward souffrait vraiment énormément Jazz avait du mal à supporter. Plus la souffrance des autres. Tu sais même Rosalie a souffert. Emmett ne plaisantais plus. Il balançais une vanne pourrie une fois de temps en temps et Rose détestais voir son homme ainsi. Elle ne serra plus comme avant maintenant ! Je suis si contente que tu veuilles rester !

- Non ! Alice non ! Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais rester ! Pas pour l'instant ! Ecoute je te pardonne à toi et aux autres mais pas à Edward ! Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ! Il m'a trop fait souffrir ! Ecoutes je NE PEUX PAS lui pardonner comme ça ! C'est impossible. Je ne serais pas heureuse. J'ai...j'ai besoins de toi, de ton aide. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je... je pense que pour passer à autre chose il faut que je me venge, que je nous venge. Il vous a aussi fait souffrir et il n'avait pas le droit? Je voudrais que, que tu m'aides à me venger. Oui, c'est ça, je doit me venger.

- Heu... Je.. Bon tu es ma meilleure amie je ne peux pas te cacher ça... Tu sais qu'il n'est pas resté avec nous en permanence pendant ces cinq années. Il a... voyagé.. Et il a rencontré une personne. Un ... demi-vampire. Il s'appelle Nahuel. Je suis la seule à être au courant. J'ai eu une vision. Son père est un vampire. Sa mère était humaine. Les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants Bella ! Tu te rends compte ? Enfin bref. En te voyant enceinte et transformée, il a été en quelque sorte... jaloux. Il aurait tant voulus te faire un enfant. C'est le rêve de tous les vampires Bella ! Comme tu voulais qu'il te transforme, il l'aurais fait. Sinon tu serais morte de toute façon ... Il pensais que c'étais une possibilité. Mais il ne voulais pas te remettre en danger en te retrouvant. Son amour pour toi étais beaucoup plus fort que son désir d'enfant. Si je te dis tout cela Bella c'est pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il t'aime et que tu n'as pas à le faire souffrir plus. Il a autant souffert que toi durant ces dernières années. Et maintenant il souffre de voir qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion d'avoir un enfant avec toi car tu es transformée. Il souffre de voir que s'il il était resté il aurait put avoir cet enfant. La deuxième c'est que Nahuel a peut-être des ressemblances avec ton bébé. Il a du vampire en lui et plus d'humain. Il faut en parler à Carlisle.

- ...

- Tu sais il souffre aussi du fait que tu ne veuilles pas lui pardonner. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile. Je sais que c'est même horrible. Mais il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il souffre et qu'il t'aime plus que sa propre ... heu... éternité. Lui aussi a essayé de mourir. Ne fais pas ces yeux là ! On l'en a empéché ! Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu aller te voir. Mais à chaque fois je te voyais dévastée, tu voulais le revoir et lui m'en voulais. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bell's !

- Toi aussi Alice. Toi aussi...

- Bon je crois que Lucie avait pour projet de te transformer ?

- Heuu

- Laisse tomber je le sais.

Et avant que je puisse protester Lucie était déjà dans ma chambre une boîte de colorant à la main.

- Hey mais !

- Je te signale que je lis dans les pensée.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi donc ? demandèrent mes deux amies en cœur.

- Vous vous êtes fait un clin d'œil j'en suis sûre !

- Ro lala ! Alice m'a appelée à la rescousse par pensée.

- Pfff c'est pas juste !

- Ne râle pas c'est pour ton bien !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça ...

Mais elle avaient déjà préparé la coloration et étaient en train de me la poser.

- Heuu les filles ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi comme couleur ?

- On te les décolore.

- Je vais être blonde ?

- Hou quel sens de la deduction inspecteur !

- Haha très drôle ... Où est Maddy ?

- Elle est avec Rose. Elles ont la même passion pour les voitures.

- Ouais, renchérit Alice. Les brunes en haut et les blondes au garage !

- Humm, enfin plus tout à fait !

Elles me rincèrent les cheveux, me les coiffèrent et les séchèrent.

- Voilà tu peux regarder !

- Tadaaaaaaaaam !!!

Mon reflet me fit bizarre. C'était la première fois que je regardais vraiment dans un miroir depuis ma transformation. Mes yeux avaient une couleur étrange. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait doré mais s'en approchaient. Ma peau était lisse et pâle, très pâle, encore plus que les filles. Ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux me fit tout bizarre. Je ne me reconnaissais presque pas.

- Bien alors nous allons faire du shopping maintenant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Bella ! Il faut remplir ce dressing et changer ton look !

- Pfff Rose et Maddy viennent avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, on va leur demander au passage.

Nous arrivions dans le garage après avoir dit à Esmée où nous allions.

- Les filles vous venez faire du shopping avec nous ? Ce serais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance !

- Alice, enfin ... Tu sais très bien que je ne refuse jamais une partie de shopping ! répondit Rose.

- Pareil pour moi ! enchaîna Maddy.

Voilà, j'étais coincée. Nous montâmes toutes les cinq dans une voiture que je ne connaissait pas de couleur fushia.

- Il faut des vêtements pour Bella et pour le bébé, d'après ce que j'ai compris, commença Rose.

- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas de quel sexe il est, il faut donc choisir des choses mixtes, continua Lucie.

- Ou alors on achète des choses pour fille et des choses pour garçon ! enchaîna mon lutin préféré.

- Heu je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire vous savez. Et puis je n'ai pa sassez d'argent pour tout cela !

J'étais fière de mon excuse et je me demandais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt quand Alice et Rose explosèrent littéralement de rire.

- N'im ... n'importe ... n'importe quoi ! C'est nous qui payons évidemment !

- Non ! Non je ne veux pas !

- Ho que si ! Tu as intéret !

- Mais ... mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie voilà pourquoi !

- Grrr.

Je n'insistais pas car nous arrivions en ville. Alice se gara et me poussa de force dans le premier magasin venu. Elles m'achetèrent plusieurs robes et ensembles. Et pareil dans une dizaine d'autres magasins. Puis ce fut au tour des chaussures. Elle m'acheta des tonnes de bottes, bottines et autres choses à tallons de ce genre. Lorsque je croyais que c'était finis elles m'enmenèrent dans un magasin de sous-vêtements. Elles me firent des tonnes d'ensembles. Lorsque ce fut le tour des dessous coquins je ne voulait pas me montrer. Alice ouvrit le rideau de force. Je fus extrèmement génée.

- Doux Jésus !* Bella tu es terriblement sexy ! Ho mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu _rougis_ ????

- Oui ! Oui elle rougit !!!

Tout le monde nous regardait. Ou plutôt _me_ regardait. Je me sentis rougir encore plus.

- Bien, bien ! s'exclama Alice. Nous prenons tout !

- Tout ? répéta une vendeuse.

- Oui tout !

- Bien mademoiselle.

- Alice ce n'est pas raisonnable ! J'ai essayé plus d'une vingtaine d'ensembles !

- Taratata ! Pas un mot ! C'est mon cadeau de retrouvailles on va dire !

- Mais enfin je suis enceinte ! Ils vont bientôt ne plus m'aller !

- M'en fiche ! On t'en achèteras d'autres !

- Mais vous ne vous êtes rien acheté !

- Nous étions là pour toi ma belle.

Nous avions une dizaine de sacs chacune et je me demandais comment on allions rentrer tous ça dans la petite voiture avec laquelle nous étions arrivées lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

- Besoin d'aide les filles ?

- Ha Emmett enfin !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez achetez de beau ?

- Des magnifiques dessous et ... , commença Alice mais elle fut interrompu par Emmett qui me regardait.

- Tu rougis Bella ? Elle rougis ?

- Hé ouais ! Elle n'a jamais été normale de toute façon...

- Heeey !!

Emmett, qui, entre temps, était descendu de voiture, s'avança vers moi et me plaqua un gros bisous sur la joue. Il me pris mes sacs des mains et les mis dans son coffre. Il allait embrasser sa femme et lui pris les sacs. Une fois tous les sacs chargés Rosalie monta dans la voiture et m'invita à en faire de même. Je vis Alice acquiescer pour m'encourager alors j'acceptais.

- Merci Rose !

- De rien ! Ecoutes, je voulais te parler...

***********************************************************************************

* Petite dédicace à Maëlle et son fameux "Doux Jésus" ;p

=D Alooors ?? C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Que va faire Bella ? Que va dire Rosalie ? Comment va réagir Edward au nouveau look de Bella (bien plus sexy je précise)? Que va dire Carlisle sur le fait qu'elle rougisse ? REVIEEEEWSS !!! Et aussi des prénoms masculins et féminins pour le bébé !!!!


	9. Confrontations

Han lala !! Désolée pour le retard mais franchement vous ne me laissez pas de reviews c pas cool ! Mais bon merci quand même à celles qui me laissent des reviews et aussi à celles qui me mettent dans les favoris. (ceux aussi s'il il y a des mec dites le moi !!)

**8. ****Confrontations**

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hey bien voilà... Je voulais m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi lorsque tu étais humaine. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça... Enfin si... J'étais .. hum ... jalouse. Tu t'attirais les regards de tous les garçons. Edward était tombé amoureux de toi et pas de moi alors que Carlisle m'avais transformée pour que nous soyons ensembles. Et aussi tu étais humaine et pas moi... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été bête...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave... Je te pardonne Rose !

- Je comprends, je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes...

- Roose ! Je viens de te dire que je te pardonnais !

- Ho c'est vrai ??? Ho merci, merci, merci !!!

- Heuu de rien ... Et tu sais ... Quand le petit bout sera né... j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder certains jour... J'aurais des choses à faire sans lui... Et peut-être que tu ...

- Ho c'est vrai Bella ?? Je pourrais ? Merci ! Merci ! Merciiiiiiii !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra très très fort .

- Rooose... Bébé...

- Oups... Excuse moi ... , dit-elle en mettant une main sur mon ventre. Hoo ! Il bouge ! Bonjour p'tit bout ...

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout grand.

- Rose ? Rosalie ça va ?

- Heu oui... Oui je crois... J'ai .. Il .. J'ai entendu ces pensées ... Il a dis "Bonjour tata Rose. Je suis contente que tu sois amie avec Maman ..."

- Ho... c'est une fille alors...

- Oups désolée j'aurrais pas du te dire ça..

- Non c'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas...

- Mais Bella... Si je peux garder ta... fille... Ca veut dire que tu restes ici ?

- Ecoutes je ne sais pas encore... Mais je n'aurais pas la force de vous quitter. Et Lucie s'entend à merveille avec Alice à mon grand malheur. Et Maddy avec toi alors... Le problème c'est Edward... Mais il faut que je lui parle. Je le ferais en rentrant, tant que je suis motivée.

- C'est bien Bella. C'est ce qu'il faut, être motivée.

- Je sais. Mais le problème c'est qu'il y a une partie de moi qui dit "Vas avec lui tu l'aimes, tu ne peux te passer de lui" et une autre partie qui dit "Non ! Ne vas pas avec lui ! Il t'as trop fait souffrir !" Et je suis plus du côté de la deuxième petite voix.

- Je comprends. C'est dûr pour toi de lui pardonner et c'est normal. J'espère juste que tu ferras le bon choix.

- Moi aussi, Rose, moi aussi...

Nous arrivions à la maison. Jasper et Edward étaient sortis pour nous aider à sortir les sacs. Je fis signe à Edward de me suivre. Je m'enfonçais en courrant dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtais au bord d'une rivière. Il était derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas. Je savais que si je croisais son regard je me jetterais dans ces bras en lui disant que je lui pardonnais. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

- Edward, commençais-je en prononçant son prénom plus durement que ce que je voulais, je crois que l'on doit parler. Ecoutes il faut que tu saches que je t'aime mais je suis partagée. Je voudrais revenir avec toi mais tu m'as tellement faire souffrir ! Edward est-ce que tu te rends compte que je voulais mourrir ? Mourrir ! Tu ne m'aurrais plus jamais vue ! Je sais que tu as toi aussi souffert et que tu souffres encore. Ne lui en veut pas mais Alice m'a raconté pour Nahuel. Je sais que tu veux être père mais... C'est ma fille. Celle que je n'aurrais jamais eu si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

- Bella .. je t'ai dis que je m'en voulais... Je suis un imbécile... Je...tu as dus tant souffrir par ma faute.. Je suis si honteux ... Je ne pensais t'apporter que du mal... Je ne me rendais pas compte que je t'apportais je meilleur de ce que je pouvais t'apporter ... l'amour ... Je t'aime Bella ... Je t'aime tant ... Je souffre aussi Bella ... Ne m'ignore pas c'est encore pire que tout ...

- Je te crois Edward quand tu me dis que tu m'aime et que tu as souffert .. enfin ... je pense que je te crois. Mais il m'est encore dur de te pardonner... Laisse moi le temps qu'il faut ... Je reste. C'est déjà ça. J'ai besoin de Carlisle pour ma fille. Et j'ai besoins de ta famille. Je ne suporterais plus d'être séparée d'eux. Même Rose est mon amie. Je voudrais... je voudrais que tu parles à Carlisle de Nahuel. Pour ma fille. Elle a un côté vampire et un côté humain. C'est pour son bien.

- Oui je vais le faire ne t'en fais pas.

J'allais lui pardonner. Mais pas tout de suite. Je voulais encore me venger. J'avais décidé de le faire souffrir un peu en le tentant. Je retirais donc ma robe et restais en dessous de dentelle noire. Je me glissais dans l'eau de la rivière. Je nageais un peu en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Il frémissait. Ma fille bougeait en moi.

- Hey, chérie ! Tu aimes l'eau non ?

" Oui Maman ! C'est super !" Je fis des yeux ronds et dûs m'accrocher au bord tellement j'étais surprise.

- Bella ? Bella ça va ??

- Oui ! Oui je crois... Elle... j'ai entendu ses pensées. C'était... bizarre...

- Viens.... Allons voir Carlisle... Nous avons plusieurs choses à lui dire ...

- Oui. Tu as raison.

Je me séchais et me rhabillais en vitesse. Nous rentrâmes en courrant. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot. En arrivant à la villa je vis Alice au salon. Elle me fis un grand sourire. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Je frappais doucement et il me pria d'entrer.

- Bella ! Alors tu as pris une décision ?

- Je reste ... Mais ... nous avons des choses à te dire. Je vais commencer, j'ai moins de choses à dire. Alors voilà ... J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que je peux rougir. Et aussi .. je croit que ma fille a un pouvoir. J epense qu'elle peut communiquer des pensées à qui elle veut. Elle l'avait fait hier avec Edward, elle a recommencé avec Rose puis avec moi tout à l'heure.

- Bien... Alors c'est une fille ?

- Tu... tu ne le savais pas ?

- Hé bien quand j'ai fait l'echographie... je n'ai presque rien vu ... En fait comme tu as la peau d'un vampire c'est trop épais pour que l'on puisse voir correctement... Mais .. toi comment as-tu su ?

- Quand elle a passé ses pensées à Rose elle a dit qu'elle était contente. Au féminin. Donc ...

- C'est domage tu n'aurras plus la surprise ...

- C'est pas grave ... Et en plus Alice n'a pas encore acheté de vêtements !

- Et Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ca a un rapport avec le bébé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comme tu le sais j'ai voyagé durant ces cinq dernières années. Et un jour j'ai rencontré une personne. Nahuel. Ce n'est pas un vampire normal. C'est un demi-vampire.

- Un _demi_-vampire ??

- Oui. Son père est un vampire. Et sa femme était humaine. Elle est malheuresemant morte à sa naissance. Il a la force d'un vampire. Il l'a...heu...comment dire ? Broillée de l'interieur. Il se souvient de tout. Lorsqu'il était dans son ventre, la naissance, tout. Il est très intelligent. Il a atteint le physique d'une personne de 17 ans en moins de 7 ans.

Edward continua de parler de Nahuel à Carlisle pendant une dizaine de minutes. Moi, je l'observais parler. Il était si beau... "Tiens bon Maman ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais il t'as trop fait souffrir" Je sourris. J'adorais le pouvoir de ma fille. Elle avait des ressemblances avec Nahuel. Mais son cas était différent. Je me rendrais compte de ces différences entre eux au fil de ma grossesse. Ma fille était une sorte de ... source de force pour moi.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Bon alors j'ai réfléchit à ton cas et je pense que tu "redeviens" en quelque sorte humaine à cause du bébé. Tu as des réactions humaines et ça ne fera certainement qu'empirer au fil du temps. Par contre je ne sais pas du tout si tu redeviendra une vampire "normale" si je puis dire après l'accouchement. Et je pense aussi que ton enfant, ta fille donc, va grandir comme Nahuel. Tu me disais que tu avais l'impression que ton ventre avait grossi et j'ai moi même l'impression qu'il a encore grossi. Pourtant cela ne fait pas longtemps que je t'ai vu la dernière fois. Il arrivera sans doute plus vite que prévus.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et sortîmes. J'allais au salon pensant y trouver Al' mais elle n'y était pas. Esmée m'apprit qu'elle était partie acheter des affaires pour le bébé. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il y en aurait beaucoup trop et qu'elle aurait dût m'attendre.

- C'est Alice !

- Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans mes pensées ?

- C'est le cas. Mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner à quoi tu penses.

- Hum... Si tu le dis...

Et je partis en me déhanchant de façon provoquante. Je voulais encore le tenter. C'était certe, puéril, mais cela m'aiderait à lui pardonner... Normalement... Je montais dans ma chambre pour me changer. En femme sexy. Toujours le même objectif. En pénétrant dans mon dressing je me rendais compte que tous les vêtements achetés étaient rangés mais ne remplissaient même pas le quart de cette pièce. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais mettre. Ce qui est assez étrange pour moi... Je trouvais mes cuissardes en dentelle noire à talons aiguille lacées sur le devant. Puis je vis une petite robe noire elle aussi. Elle était en soie, à volants sur le décolté, ressérée sous la poitrine, assez évasée dans le bas? Il y avait un joli et profond dos nu avec de fines bretelles. J'enfilais ma robe par dessus un minuscule string. Je mettais mes cuissardes lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

*****************************************************************************************

Bon les gens ! Je voudrais vraiment vraiment des reviews !!! (voir sur mon profil) Et je voudrais savoir pour des prénoms


	10. Jouer

Encore désolée car ce n'est pas un chapitre... Enfin si mais il n'est pas en entier... Mais j'ai eu mon brevet blanc (duuuur d'ailleur) et pis voilà.... Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé New Moon ! =D Perso j'ai trop adoré ! Je l'ai trouvé super fidèle au livre et les dialogues étaient mieux que Twilight (à part à quelques moments ... Mais je paris que c'est la traduction...) Enfin bref... Bonne lecture !

**9. ****Jouer**

_Je mettais mes cuissardes lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte._

- Entre !

- Coucou, me dit Maddy.

- Salut ! Ca va ?

- Heuu.. Oui.. Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ?

- Baah je voulais faire plaisir à Lucie et à Al' en m'habillant bien pour une fois !

- Ho ! He bien j'espère qu'elles seront contente ! Tu es.. Hum comment dire.. Sublime.

- Merci ! C'est le but en fait..

- Dans ce cas c'est réussit !

- Que veux-tu ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu es venue ici pour quelque chose non ?

- Ho oui ! Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais car les garçons veulent jouer à la wii. Je me demandais si tu aimerais qu'on les batte.

- Hoo ! Avec plaisir !

Nous descendîmes les rejoindre dans le salon. Emmett et Jazz faisaient du tennis. Edward les observaient avec un air mi amusé mi soucieux. Lorsqu'Edward nous vit entrer dans la pièce un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais son regard regard était interrogateur. Je l'ignorais.

- Bon alors, s'exclama Rosalie qui venais d'ariver. On fait fille contre garçon. Je me met contre Em'.

- Ok moi contre Jasper.

Bon bah il ne me restais plus qu'Edward, je n'avais pas le choix. Je soupçonnais un coup monté pour que je me raproche de lui.. Mais bon si ça pouvais me permettre de mettre mon plan à exécution et en plus de montrer aux garçon que nous aussi on peut leur mettre une raclée de temps en temps... Pourquoi pas ? Bien entendu je ne pensais pas que ça ce terminerais ainsi, que tout ce passerais si vite... Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de parier sur qui allait gagner. Ils voulaient qu'Edward participe aux paris mais il n'en avait apparement pas envie. Il me dévorais du regard. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de ma tenue. Je sentis mes joues rosir. Lorsque j'entendis Jasper pester. Ce n'étais pas très clair mais je crus comprendre que nos sentiment étaient trop fort pour lui. Mais je ne savais de quel sentiments il parlait. Ceux d'Edward ? Les miens ? Ou bien ceux de Rose et Em' ? Allez savoir ! Edward le fusilla du regard et nous commençames la partie.

Nous jouâmes pas mal de temps et Emmett eut le temps de s'énerver et de casser trois manettes. Heureusement qu'ils en avaient une réserve ! Si il était si déchainé c'est parcequ'il perdait. Les garçons ne sont pas si forts que ce qu'ils aiment dire ! Notre victoire fut vraiment écrasante.

- Grrrrr je déteste perdre !!!! grogna Em'

- Serait-ce parceque gagner est la chose la plus belle au monde ? demanda Maddy.

- Ho non ! La chose la plus belle au monde est à mes côtés !

Tout le monde tourna des yeux interogatifs vers le ténor qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Il me regardais intensément. Je l'observais vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu. Il étais tellement beau, ses yeux ambre liquide posés sur moi d'un air supliant. D'un seul coup plus rien ne comptais même pas mes résolutions même pas le fait que quatre autres paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Seul lui, son regard et ce que j'éprouvai à cet instant avait de l'importance.

" Ne craque pas Maman ! Il t'as fait souffrir n'oublies pas !"

- Je sais, je sais...lui répondis-je en pensée. Mais si tu savais ce que je ressent... Je me sent pleine... Et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis...depuis.... CE jour... Je me sent... Vivante si je puis dire... J'ai besoins de lui... Ho tant besoins de le sentir contre moi...

J'eu l'impression que mon bas ventre s'embrasait. J'entendis Jasper grogner et pile à ce moment je pris concience que ça ne servait à rien d'ignorer mes sentiments ni même de les refouler. Jasper savait et les autres s'en doutais. Je l'aimais. Plus encore qu'avant. Je l'aimais et le désirais. Plus que n'importe quoi. Je me rendai compte que j'avais fermé les yeux.

- Hum...Je... Heu..... Je.....Je vais...Heuuu...Je vais dehors...bafouillais-je génée.

Je fis un petit signe qui se voulais discret à Edward pour qu'il me suive. Je courrais jusqu'à la clairière.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dis cela ?

- Je le pensais. A mes yeux, dans mon monde tu es la plus belle chose au monde.

- Dans le mien c'est toi...

Je me rendis compte trop tard que je venais de lui avouer ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Un superbe sourire fendit son visage.

- C'est vrai ?

- Heu bah... En fait heu... C'est que... Je ne...

"Cesses de bafouiller et dis lui la vérité... Tant pis pour ta résolution... Parfois la vérité vaut mieux"

Je trouvais étrange d'écouter un bébé même pas né mais je savais qu'elle avait raison.

- Bon écoutes Edward. J'abandone... Si je suis habillée comme ça, si je ne t'ai pas encore dis que je te pardonnais c'est parceque je voulais me venger du mal que tu m'as fait. J'ai eu cette idée stupide mais je t'aime trop... Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.. Mon coeur se remettrais à battre tellement je t'aime. Je veut juste que tu me promettes quelque chose... S'il te plais... Promets moi que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. Que tu fera un bon père et que tu m'aimerais à jamais.

- Je te le promet... Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et tu es un vampire. Tu ne risque plus rien. Alors... Toi et moi à jamais.

Le feu en moi se raviva. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassions passionnément quand je sentis mes jambes flanchir puis plus rien.

* * *

Bon voilà... Je sais c'est peu... Mais mettez quand même des reviews de toute façon façon je posterais dans un autre chapitre pour la fin de ce chapitre et encore un autre pour le chapitre suivant ! Mercciiiii de me lire =D


End file.
